Spicy Cabinet
by BubbleBerry8
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru invite themselves over to Cali's(an OC) house for dinner.


**So this is an OC that I don't like because she sounds too much like a Mary-Sue, which I know many people (including me) don't like to read about. They are much more fun to write about than to read about because it's like you are creating your own main character(s) to replace the original one(s). One of the problems I have with Mary-Sues is that they usually tend to be too involved with the other characters, (especially if they are romantic interests) and try to be too big a part of the story.**

 **One of the things that makes it difficult to write about this fandom is the lack of information that the anime and manga provide. This leaves us writers to fill in the gaps with guesses and small things that may not be true because we pay too close attention to them. For example, I see a lot of writers say that Hikaru must be good at Math because Kaoru is bad at it, but the only evidence to prove this in the anime (Episode 5~The Twins Fight!) when the twins were shouting insults at each other.**

 **"Who're you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at Math!" Hikaru says.**

 **"Oh yeah, well you're failing Foreign Language class, you big dummy!" Kaoru retorts.**

 **However, at the end of the episode, we find out it was all an act, which makes me wonder if any of what they said was actually true. Although, because there is a saying the best way to lie is to make it close to the truth. In the end of the first volume of the manga, we get character pages in which Hikaru's favorite subjects are Math and Science and Kaoru's is Literature.**

 **It also says that (both of) their favorite foods are: "Italian, Anything SUPER SPICY... They're not really partial to spicy foods, so much as being contrary by eating whatever's 'so fiery that nobody else dares try it.' They do like maple syrup, though. Perhaps not the most ideal dining companions."**

 **In conclusion, this is a short one-shot that is not meant to be taken seriously. I might have another one with the same OC later, but I'm not sure if I should make it a separate story or add it as a chapter to this one. In the meantime, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So what are we having for dinner?" The twins ask, leaning to one side in their chairs.

"Chili with rice." Cali answers.

"Rice? Who does that?" Hikaru asks suspiciously.

"Yeah, those don't really go together." Kaoru comments, equally as suspicious.

"Well have you actually tried it?" Cali asks, a little bit annoyed.

"Of course not." They say insync.

"Then you can't make assumptions like that." Cali says, crossing her arms.

"Fine. Will you just go ahead and make it already then? I'm getting hungry." Hikaru says anxiously.

"You could try to be a bit nicer about it." Cali mumbles to herself while leaving them to go into the kitchen.

20 minutes later...

Cali comes back with three bowls of chili and rice.

"What took you so long?" The twins ask.

"Since nobody offered to help, I had to make it on my own. Which I'm certainly capable of doing, I'm just not used to cooking alone." Cali says as she places three bowls on the table. "It's not like I'm magical. I can't just snap my fingers and make food appear out of the air!" She says, annoyed. "Although that would be cool…" She adds as an afterthought.

"You call this chili? What's spicy about it?" Hikaru asks.

"It doesn't even taste like there's any spice in it!" Kaoru gasps.

"That's 'cause there isn't. I absolutely _hate_ spicy things, so I avoid it all together." Cali sits down grumpily.

"Then what's the point of calling it chili?" Hikaru asks.

"It's more like cold pudding. Maybe we should put some ice in it." Kaoru suggests.

"Oh, and for the rice, it's not necessary." They give her a thumbs down.

"Why can't you just _appreciate_ it! It was really hard to make, and now I feel like it's going to waste." Cali says sadly.

"By the way, do you have any salt? It's so bland I can hardly even taste anything." Hikaru asks.

"Oh, and get some spice while you're at it. That way I can put as much as I want in." Kaoru adds.

"Why don't you just get it for yourselves!" Cali glares at them.

"But we don't know where it is." They say innocently. "Besides, this is your house, you're the host."

"But you invited yourselves over." Cali mumbles unhappily. Then she raises her voice so they could hear. "The spices are in the pantry. You should know that, since that's the usual place, but I guess it's because rich people don't know how to cook for themselves."

The twins rushed over and swung the door open to the pantry.

"I still don't see them." Hikaru says.

"You're going to have to dig for it in the back. There's not much, so be careful." Cali replies over her shoulder.

"Why don't you have very many spices?" Kaoru asks.

"I already told you. I hate spicy things." She responds calmly.

"And what about the salt?"

"It's bad for your heart if you have too much, and it increases the spiciness."

The twins sit back down with what they needed and started adding it to their meal.

"Apparently not all things made with love taste great." They say, shrugging their shoulders.

"Who said there was any _love_ involved!?" Cali outbursts, angry and embarrassed at the same time.


End file.
